trainlover476youtubefandomcom-20200214-history
April Fools
April Fools is a TOMY Thomas and Friends episode released May 2, 2007. April fools summary Gordon and James are playing pranks on the engines April fools Plot The narrator tells us about the episode as it opens: The scene goes to the sheds where Henry was coming back from a night shift, all tired. When Henry goes into the shed then we can hear a farting sound.Henry is embrassed and Thomas and Percy are laughing. Then the scene turns to Gordon and James who are giggling. They then tell the other engines they hid a whoopee cushion in Henry's spot in the shed. And when they say only a big dumb green engine would know that, Henry is angry at them but Thomas calms him down,then Thomas tells us pranks are fun but then they can be dangerous, but Gordon and James pretended they can't hear him. Henry then tells us he is cranky, because he is been out all night,Percy then starts laughing,then Gordon and James tell them. Percy drinks laughing gas and then said one final word which is,"I will get you two!" Before going back to laughing. Thomas and Henry are not happy.Thomas says you might be able prank these two but you can't fool me, Just after he said that he tries to get away from the shed but he can't get out,Thomas then said "Let me guess,they tell them they superglued him to the shed and other parts will break,then the shed fell apart.Thomas Percy and Henry are very cross,then Gordon and James left.They turn to Thomas who tells them not to worry,later on they play a trick on Duck and they then make a musical montage, they play a load of tricks on Toby ,Edward, Oliver and Emily,we then see a picture of Gordon and James saying "April fools hahaha!" Then the narrator tells us that this musical montage is over,the scene then turns to the engines thanking Harvey, then Harvey says he has to get Oliver off the bridge, He goes off and engines say goodbye and then they try to tell Harvey he is a boat to land in a mud puddle, then in the background, Gordon and James says very quickly,"April fools hahaha!" the angry engines say that tear it now hows going to clean up this mess and Percy says can anyone stop this madness,just then the fat controller car appers out of nowhere and the fat controller says something weird Thomas then says sir what are you talking a about and then the Fat Controller wants to help them because a ealier trick they did,we then see the fat controller car all cover in stamps and Percy says keeping your car in the latest style sir, the fat controller shuts him up and Percy says sorry,the fat controller says he has buys two new engines called Donald and Douglas but be they won't be here until the next episode, but with the money i have installed two other engines tank engine i would like you to meet Bill and Ben, then Bill and Ben appear and their theme start untill they get to the sheds the engines welcome them to the island and Bill and Ben whisper they plan to the engines,then the scene turns to gordon and james who are happy are talking about April fools and they will do it all over again next week then they see bill and ben at the sheds and decide to go over to them and then james and gordon say would you like to play prank with us,gordon and james go to get painted and then bill and ben ague over hows going to do the signal then ben does the signal,the scene turns to the others stand on a chair with a sign that says, sercert hideout don,t ask how people get up here noone knows,they count down from five and then bang the station explodes. the engines come up to them and say weakly april fools,james and gordon are going to tell the fat controller,suddenley the fat controller appers and tells them they punishment is five months no train whatsoever and bill and ben punishment no train for two weeks, he lets Henry, Thomas and Percy have weekend after they clean up the mess,later that day the engines are enjoying themselves and Thomas says just one last prank before the day ends,the screen then turns to see James Gordon Bill and Ben in the shed,then the fat controller gives them a present which explodes,the shed are come apart again and the engines tell the narrator to end this and he does after a quick laugh, Characters *Thomas *Percy *Gordon *Henry *James *Toby *Duck *Bill and Ben *Harvey *Sir Topham Hatt *Oliver not speak *The Cars not speak *Edward cameo *Emily cameo *Duke cameo *Henrieta cameo *Elizabeth cameo *Trevor cameo *George cameo *Jack cameo *Alfie cameo *Byron cameo *Isabella cameo *Max or Monty cameo *Donald and Douglas mentioned Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Gordon's Hill *Arlesdale End *Sodor Slate Quarry *Henry's Tunnel *Elsbridge Station *Secret Hideout *The Bridge Cast *trainlover476: Thomas, Percy, Gordon, Henry, James, Toby, Duck, Bill, Ben, Harvey, and Sir Topham Hatt Trivia *This is the first episode of TOMY Thomas and Friends. *Reference to the prolouge is used. Goofs *Henry isn't his series personality. *The title is not shown at the beginning. *Thomas and Percy should've known that engines don't fart. *Sir Topham Hatt should have punished Gordon and James BEFORE the pranks. *Bill and Ben would've done the ACTUL plan. *Toby is slanted when he runs into George. *Emily is slanted when she is seen. *Harvey's accident was inaccurate. *All the engines have shown less damage than what would actully would've happened. *In real life, cushions don't make the sound heard. *Responsibility has nothing to do with pranks. *Elizabeth, George, Jack, Molly, and Byron appear, but they aren't introduced yet. *Duck wouldn't have been able to sit on the bridge for seven hours. AprilFools1..jpg|Gordon and James sniggering AprilFools2..jpg|Henry, Thomas, and Percy at the sheds AprilFools4.jpg|James with Gordon AprilFools3.jpg|Thomas, Percy, and Henry cross AprilFools5.jpg|Gordon, James, Bill, and Ben at the exploded sheds AprilFools6.jpg|Duck running into the trucks AprilFools7.jpg|Henry with Thomas PercyontheRun1.jpg|Percy with Henry Category:TOMY Thomas and Friends Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes that were released in 2007 Category:Protagonists